


Colors and Swings

by phanielspiano



Series: Sean x Little!Reader [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy!Jack, F/M, I hope you like it, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little!Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, nsap, pull ups, reader is 2 in this fic, sean is the best daddy, this is super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: You, the reader, are an age regressor, and Sean is your caregiver. You color together, and then go to the park.





	Colors and Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm back with another Sean x Reader fic! This time, the reader is an age regressor. I'm kinda nervous to post this because I've never written anything like it before. But I really hope you enjoy!!

It’s nine o’clock in the morning when you wake up on a sunny Saturday in May. Sean is still sleeping. _What a lazy bum_ , you think to yourself fondly. You decide to get out of bed and surprise him with breakfast when he wakes up.

You wander into the kitchen, yawning widely as you open several cupboards to find the necessary supplies to make bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Cracking the eggs, flipping the bacon, and mixing up the pancake batter is almost therapeutic in the quiet house.

Just before the food is ready, you hear Sean enter the room.

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” he murmurs, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Morning,” you smile. “I made us breakfast!”

“Good, I’m starving!” He rubs his tummy for emphasis.

You set two plates piled with food on the table. You and Sean sit across from each other, and begin to eat.

“You certainly slept in,” you tease the sleepy Irishman.

“Hey, I went to bed _way_ later than you did last night, it should be expected,” he smiles over his cup of coffee.

Suddenly, it happens; you start to feel little. You blush slightly, a bit embarrassed at slipping so suddenly without any particular trigger. You poke your fork around your eggs, hoping Sean doesn’t notice. Of course he knows you age regress sometimes; you just aren’t used to slipping in front of him.

But Sean is very observant and he notices that you look anxious all of a sudden.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asks, puzzled.

“Nothin’...” you lie. You desperately want to suck your thumb, but it’s just so scary to slip so fast!

“Oh, don’t give me that. I know something’s up.”

You look up at Sean from underneath your eyelashes, willing him to understand what’s happening without you having to say anything.

Suddenly realization dawns on him, and his face softens. “Does somebody feel little today?” he says softly, switching his tone to one he’d use when talking to a small child.

You nod silently, finally giving into the urge to suck your thumb.

“Aww, that’s okay. Can you tell me how old you are, (Y/N)?” he asks, trying to gauge what age you’ll be today. Normally you regress between one and three years old. It just depends on the day.

You think about it for a moment, then finally hold up two fingers and smile shyly.

“How many is that?” Sean prompts patiently, hoping you’ll be willing to speak.

You hesitate, looking at your fingers, before whispering, “two!”

“That’s right, well done! You are such a smart girl, (Y/N)!”

You blush again, wiggling in your seat.

“Okay, little missy, let’s finish breakfast and then get you changed into little clothes, yeah?”

“Yeah!” you lisp around your thumb.

 

After breakfast is finished and the dishes are done, you reach up to Sean in a plea for him to carry you.

“Use your words, please,” Sean corrects.

“Up, Daddy!” You squeak.

“Good job, that’s my big girl.” He coos, and hoists you onto his hip. “Let’s go upstairs so we can get you changed!”

When you get to your room, he deposits you on the bed so he can gather your little things. He grabs a pull-up, a few onesies for you to pick from, a paci, and your yellow baby blanket.

“Okay, baby, let’s get you in this pull-up,” he says as he helps you out of your pajamas.

He holds out the pull-up for you so you can step into it. He slides it up to your hips and the padding makes you slip fully into your headspace. You put your thumb back into your mouth.

“No-no, (Y/N), that’s yucky,” Sean scolds gently, replacing your thumb with your purple paci. “Now, can you help Daddy pick out an outfit for his little girl?” He sets out three different onesies on the bed.

You suck on your paci thoughtfully for a few moments before shyly pointing to the blue one with the penguins all over it.

“Good choice!” Sean says. He helps you out of your pajamas and into the onesie, booping your nose when he’s finished. “You look so cute, little missy!”

You always appreciate Sean’s encouragement and gentleness when you’re little. He knows just how to make you feel comfortable and at ease, so that you don’t feel so embarrassed about your coping mechanism. He’s the best Daddy in the world, in your humble opinion, and you know he loves you so much.

“What does baby girl want to do now, hmm?” Sean asks you with a sweet smile. “We can color, play at the park, watch movies and cuddle…”

“Cowor!” You lisp around the paci, clapping your hands.

“Okay, let’s go get your crayons and coloring books!”

Sean helps you gather your coloring things and you sit together on the living room floor in front of the coffee table.

“Alright, which coloring book do you want?” Sean asks. There are so many options! Disney princesses, Hello Kitty, Avengers…

You decide to go with the Disney one and start messily coloring in a picture of Snow White, your favorite princess. Sean starts working on a Spiderman one next to you. You both work in silence until you decide your picture is finished.

“Daddy, all done!” You hold up your picture in front of Sean proudly.

“Wow, (Y/N), that looks great! You made Snow White look so pretty!” Sean gushes. You giggle and blush at the praise.

You watch Sean finish up the Spiderman picture intently, wondering how he makes it look so easy to stay inside the lines. He finally finishes and holds it out for you to see. “What do you think?” He asks.

“Pwetty!” You answer. He chuckles and kisses your cheek. “Thank you, baby. Do you know what I wrote on the top?”

You shake your head.

“It says, ‘To: (Y/N), Love, Daddy,” he reads, pointing to each word as he goes. “I colored it just for you!”

“T’ank you, Daddy!” You reach out for a hug. He squeezes you tight for a moment.

“Shall we go to the park now?” Sean prompts as you pull away from the hug.

“Yes!” You reply eagerly.

 

When you arrive at the (thankfully empty) park, you immediately let go of Sean’s hand and run towards the swingset. “Swing, Daddy!” You call over your shoulder. Sean shakes his head fondly at you and jogs over. “Do you want the baby swing or the big girl swing?” Sean asks you.

“Baby,” you reply. “(Y/N) is baby.”

Sean laughs, “Okay, Baby (Y/N), come here so Daddy can lift you into the swing!”

He begins pushing you back and forth gently, making little wooshing sounds as he does.

You kick your legs and squeal in excitement. Sean tickles you a little every time the swing comes back towards him, making you giggle madly, Sean’s eyes crinkling with a smile the whole time.

Eventually you get bored of the swing (“Out! Out!”) and run around the playground. Sean watches you play fondly.

You make your way back to Sean, presenting to him a few crumpled dandelions.

“For Daddy!” You squeak happily.

“Oh, thank you, princess, those are beautiful!” He takes them and puts one in his hair and one in yours. “Does Daddy look like a princess now?”

You giggle and agree. “Daddy p’incess!” He laughs with you, then notices your big yawn.

“Uh-oh, I think someone’s ready for a nap,” Sean notes, rubbing your back a little as you lean on him.

“Noooo…” You protest weakly. “No nap.”

“Yes nap, come on.” You make your way back to the house, hand in hand.

 

When you arrive at home, Sean carries you to bed and tucks you in.

“Go to sleep now, sweetheart. We can play more when you wake up, okay?”

“Otay, Daddy…” you mumble sleepily.

“Thatta girl,” Sean praises.

With that, he kisses your forehead, turns out the lights, and lets you take your nap, patiently waiting till you two can play again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super bad at endings hhhh  
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments! I'd love to maybe make a Sean x Little!Reader series if people seem to like it :) maybe I'll even take prompts!  
> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it!


End file.
